zagtoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sammy
is a CGI animated French series that serves as a spin-off/follow-up for two feature films, A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures and A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise. It is a co-production by ZAG Animation, StudioCanal, and nWave Pictures.https://www.animationmagazine.net/tv/zodiak-kids-snaps-up-sammy-co-rights-ahead-of-miptv/ It premiered around the world starting in fall of 2014. The show is licensed by and premiered on Netflix in the United States and it's currently holding the series and online streaming rights. The first season was consists of 52 episodes and were release on December 25, 2015.https://instantwatcher.com/title/80042306 The second and final season has already released worldwide, but the US airdate is currently unknown. Synopsis For an episode list, see List of Sammy & Co episodes. :A series filled with action and humor, following the story of young turtles, Ricky and Ella, and their friends, Annabel the Octopus and Pipo the Butterfly Fish. Within the many fun, exciting adventures, we learn that life underwater is quite similar to life on earth and likewise, things rarely go as planned! Even if they live with the wise Sammy in the safe happy setting of a warm reef, our little turtles €“just like little kids" won't be able to resist the appeal of the big blue ocean! https://web.archive.org/web/20160917004807/http://www.zag-inc.com/brands/sammy Main characters Ricky Ricky (voiced by Barbara Weber-Scaff) is one of the main protagonists of the series. Ricky is a young leatherback sea turtle who is a student in Lulu's class at the shell school in the reef village located in the Southern Seas. He is an adventurous little sea turtle with a big dream of being a famous explorer, wanting to explore outside the reef despite knowing how dangerous it is. He's also a grandson of Ray and Rita. Ella Ella (voiced by Kaycie Chase) is one of the main protagonists of the series. Ella is a young green sea turtle who is a student in Lulu's class at the shell school in the reef village located in the Southern Seas. Unlike her best friend Ricky, Ella is more sensible and pragmatic young turtle who prefers studying than adventures. She's also a granddaughter of Sammy and Shelly. Pipo Pipo (voiced by Matthew Géczy) is one of the main protagonists of the series. Pipo is a young yellow longnose butterfly who is a student in Lulu's class at the shell school in the reef village located in the Southern Seas. Though very cynical, grumpy, and a complainer, Pipo is very loyal to his friends and he's always there to help them in need. Annabel Annabel (voiced by Tiffany Hofstetter) is one of the main protagonists of the series. Annabel is a young pink octopus who is a student in Lulu's class at the shell school in the reef village located in the Southern Seas. Annabel is very naive and innocent about the world around her, unaware of the dangers outside the reef and she would often get herself into trouble without realizing, but she nonetheless deeply cares about her friends during their many adventures. Trivia * This is the first ZAG-produced series to be a spin-off of a feature film. In this case: it's a spin-off/sequel to A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures and A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise, both films that ZAG didn't have any involvement on. * None of the voice actors from the two prequel films return to reprise their character roles. * The series premiered in France on September 1, 2014, on M6.https://playtv.fr/programmes-tv/m6/01-09-2014/ ** Coincidentally, the series premiered exactly one year before Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir made its worldwide premiere in South Korea in 2015. * The series take place after the events of A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise in a coral reef village that's located somewhere in the Southern Seas and a few miles away from the fish aquarium in Dubai.http://web.archive.org/web/20160117051348/http://www.sammy-series.com/en/story * In French, the series was originally going to be called "Bienvenue à Turtle Island", meaning "Welcome to Turtle Island".http://www.animation-france.fr/newsletter/43/ * Because the series heavily focuses on his granddaughter and her friends, Sammy only plays a recurring role despite he's named in the series title. * The series was originally going to be animated in 2D instead of CGI.http://web.archive.org/web/20121106101506/http://univergroup.com/ Gallery Promotional artworks Zag Website Sammy.jpg Logos Sammy & Co logo.png See also * Sammy Wiki External links * Official website (Archive) Category:Shows